Taking Over Me
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: My first songfic. Kagome gets ripped from Sengoku Jidai and for two years is depressed beyond belief. Hojo has something to tell her and goes to 'the' club to tell her while she's singing. R&R to find out more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Evanescence. They are owned by Rumiko and Amy Lee. Not   
  
me. However, how the charecters act in this story are my own property. Doesn't mean that they   
  
would be acting like me, just that I came up with how they act in this story, kay? Good.   
  
Complaints are taken, just not recieved very well, *glares at the wall muttering obscenities*  
  
Thank you!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Two years...She's been like this for TWO FUCKING YEARS and you two haven't done anything to   
  
bring her out of this stupour!" a boy around the age of 15 screamed at his mother and Grandfather   
  
while pointing at a dark haired girl dressed all in black that was pointedly staring a hole in the   
  
back of his head as if to say 'I'm right here you know. I CAN hear you!'  
  
"Souta, watch your mouth! You will not speak to your mother or myself in such a manner! Now   
  
sit on the couch next to your sister and apologize." his Grandfather yelled putting a comforting   
  
hand on his daughters shoulder as her face turned upset.  
  
"Grandpa, Mama, I'm sorry I've reacted like this but she's been like this since she got back two   
  
years ago. Don't you think you should have done something to stop Kagome's depression?" Souta   
  
asked, his voice still holding bite to it as he slumped next to his goth-like sister.  
  
"And what would I have told therapists? 'Hi my name is Higurashi Kagome and I just got seprated   
  
from the love of my life who happens to be half dog-demon and lives 500 yrs in the past. Oh, how   
  
did I get to meet him you ask? I feel through the well at my Shrine and ended up pulling him from   
  
a sacred tree where the woman I'm a reincarnate had pinned him.' Oh yea I'd end up in a looney   
  
bin quiet quickly." Kagome said sarcastically, not at all her old happy-go-lucky self.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome! You do not speak to your brother or anyone else for that matter! We know you   
  
miss Inuyasha and your other friends from the past but we can't get you back. I'm sorry that this   
  
happened but SNAP out of it!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed having lost all patience with her daughter.  
  
"NO! I will not snap out of it! Do you have any idea what its like to find out the one you love   
  
is in love with you as well and just as your embracing the Shikon no Tama is completed and then   
  
throws you through time again so you will never see anyone of your friends or loved ones again?!   
  
NO YOU DON'T! ITS UNBERABLE MOM! ITS BEEN KILLING ME INSIDE WHEN I SEE ALL MY FRIENDS FROM THIS   
  
TIME WITH THEIR BOYFRIENDS AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THEY CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW TO DO THEIR   
  
HAIR FOR THEIR DATE!! Mom just let me live my life and stop complaining about it! I haven't done   
  
anything to any of you to deserve this fucking pain! I never did anything to ANYONE to deserve   
  
the fucking pain I go through and went through!" Kagome shouted as she went over to the door and   
  
pulled on her black trench coat and combats. "I'll be at the club." she called almost quietly   
  
and the family heard as the door slammed shut as Kagome left.  
  
"My little girl...I didn't know it was that much more different than I thought." Mrs. Higurashi   
  
mumbled and her father embraced her as she started crying for fear of her daughter.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think its about time you searched for her?" Miroku asked his friend, or to be   
  
more precise, Miroku's reincarnate that had all his memories.  
  
"Shut it lecher. I'm on my way to find her right now. Five-hundred and two years. I've known   
  
where she is for two years, but I couldn't face her. Not when I've been there for the whole time.   
  
Just as 'Hobo.'" Inuyasha griped as he used kitsune magic to make himself look like Hojo.  
  
"INUYASHA! GET MY MOTHER BACK!" Shippo screamed, even though he was about an adolescent in youkai   
  
years Shippo still acted like he had when he was just a kit.  
  
"Shippo, Inuyasha will bring her back. Don't worry." Sango's reincarnate with memories said   
  
to him as she smacked Miroku's hand away from her backside without turning around.  
  
"I'll be at the club. She's been going there for the past year now. And they want her to sing   
  
for graduation." he said, and grabbed his coat leaving for the club where Kagome had been on her   
  
way to.  
  
"Bout damn time." Shippo muttered before walking off to find Kirara who had just come to her   
  
humanoid form.  
  
~*~At the Club~*~  
  
"Tonight ladies and gentlemen we're having a karaoke night!" the announcer shouted into the mike   
  
and Kagome was the fifth person to sign up for the event.  
  
Singing seemed to be the only thing she could do that made her feel good about herself nowadays.   
  
Each time the club was having Karaoke night- once every week- she would sing something by   
  
Evanescence. Of course tonight she was going to sing Taking Over Me and My Last Breath,   
  
one after the other.  
  
On her way to her table where she had thrown her coat she bumped into 'Hojo.' Blinking her blue grey   
  
eyes she looked up into his almond eyes and gasped when she saw that they were amber instead.  
  
"Sorry Hojo. What are you doing here, this isn't your thing." Kagome said while leading him to her   
  
table, thinking the eyes were just a trick of light.  
  
"I wanted to come see you Kagome." he said quietly, almost making the girl wonder what he was really   
  
doing there, almost.  
  
"About?" she asked as she slid into her seat and grabbed the lyrics to her song going over them   
  
before her turn came up.  
  
"Sengoku Jidai." 'Hojo' said and Kagome paled.  
  
"Excuse me? I almost thought for a second that you said Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"I did. Kagome, I...theres something I need to tell you."  
  
"AND NOW CALLING HIGURASHI KAGOME! SINGING TAKING OVER ME AND MY LAST BREATH BY EVANESCENCE!"  
  
the announcer called into the microphone and Kagome was thankful for the interuption.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Hojo-kun. Its time for me to go sing." she said jumping to her feet and   
  
practically flying to get away from the schoolboy who had struck some nerves in her heart.  
  
'Hojo' blinked and turned to see her standing on stage her eyes trained on nothing in particularly   
  
as her music started for Taking Over Me.  
  
"You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you." Kagome sang, visions of meeting with Inuyasha again and him not knowing who   
  
she was filling her mind.  
  
'Hojo' however was thinking of how much this song was wrong when it came to the moment. He never   
  
forgot Kagome. Not for a moment. She filled his being more than Kikyo had ever even come close.  
  
"I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do..." A lone tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she gripped the microphone in one hand,   
  
in the other she held tight to a pink orb that hung around a chain on her neck, glowing with a   
  
mystical light.  
  
He imediatly realized where the Shikon No Tama had went when she disappeared. With her. It was   
  
her ticket toget home, and it was what had caused her to free him to begin with. At least it was   
  
safe with her.  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me." as Kagome sang all she could think of was the pain she went through when   
  
the well finally spit her out into her own time. She had tried to get through the well so many   
  
times and so freverantly that she had broken her arm in her attempts.  
  
'Hojo' remembered when after the time Kagome got stripped away from him how she came to school a   
  
few days later with her arm in a sling, saying she broke her arm falling into the well at her   
  
shrine. He knew that wasn't what had happened. She had been jumping into it so much and lost   
  
her balance finally landing on her arm causing it to break.  
  
"Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?"  
  
'No Kagome, I never forgot what you knew or what we had. And I never will forget. Kami Kagome,   
  
I missed you when you would go back to the feudal times, though I knew you were with me even then.   
  
And I still miss you, you've changed and all of this happened because of the Shikon No Tama.'   
  
'Hojo' thought to himself as she continued singing, the tears falling like rain from her eyes and   
  
down her cheeks.  
  
"You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then." As Kagome sang that part she remembered how she had been crying in the   
  
park when she had gotten back and Hojo had seen her and comforted her telling her she would be   
  
okay and that she would find him again soon.  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me." That was when Kagome realized something from that memory. She had never   
  
even told Hojo that she had gotten seperated from the love of her life. The only way he would   
  
know was if someone had told him, and she was sure no one did, or if he were Inuyasha...  
  
"I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are   
  
Just like you are taking over." Kagome's eyes snapped open from how she was crying and singing   
  
with them shut to look directly at Hojo. Her eyes widended at the sight that greeted her.  
  
'Hojo' had released the kitsune magic and shown her his true form. His almond brown eyes had   
  
turned to the amber she had loved. The short chestnut hair had grown out and was shining silver.   
  
The human ears on either side of his head were gone and were replaced with dog like appendages   
  
atop his head.  
  
'Inuyasha, oooh boy when I get down from here...' she thought her heart melting from the ice she   
  
had formed around it when she had lost hope in finding him again.  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled when she was locked eyes with him still singing but not crying anymore. Her face   
  
was smiling, she was slowly coming back to her old self, all because she had seen him. Than he   
  
saw the malicious glint in her eyes meaning she was going to hurt him for not telling her sooner.   
  
His smile faltered.  
  
When Kagome saw his smile falter she knew he had realized what she was thinking. She smiled even   
  
more and continued singing, finishing off the song.  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me."  
  
'Oh how much I want to get down from here, but if I stop I'll get kicked out for a week...OH WELL!'  
  
Kagome thought before jumping off the stage, the song still going as she ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widended a bit when she jumped off the stage and headed straight towards him, the   
  
music still going in the background. The look on her face meant she didn't care, she just wanted   
  
to be in his arms.  
  
*Taking over me...  
  
You're taking over me...  
  
Taking over me...  
  
Taking over me...*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as her arms locked around his neck and her face buried in his chest.  
  
"Kagome..." he moaned as he rested his cheek on the top of her head breathing in her scent as his   
  
hands locked around her waist.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me. EVER." she whispered for only him to hear her arms tightening around   
  
him posessively.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you're the one that left me." he said smugly and got bit painfully in   
  
the chest for his smugness.  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome said as she backed up a few steps, her eyes holding the malicious glint he hadn't   
  
seen in 502 years.  
  
"Kagome...Don't...Kami no..." he said just before she said a word she hadn't uttered in 2 years   
  
or before that because it reminded her of him, in this time anyways.  
  
"Sit boy." she muttered and SLAM Inuyasha met the floor of the club where her next song started   
  
to play but they weren't listening.  
  
"WENCH!!" he screamed out and Kagome laughed.  
  
"C'mon. I want a LOAD of explanations boy." Kagome said as she pulled him to his feet leaning   
  
against him as they walked, her coat and the club forgotten as they caught up.  
  
~*~*~*~Graduation a month later~*~*~*~  
  
"And now for Higurashi Kagome to sing a song she chose just for us for graduation." the old   
  
man, who was probably Naraku incarnet, the school principle said to the audience that showed up   
  
for the Tokyo's HighSchool Graduation.  
  
"Hold on to me love  
  
You Know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?" Kagome sang, looking back at 'Hojo' in the crowd of green that   
  
were the boys for graduation.  
  
'Hojo' nodded his head and she smiled turning to the boy sitting next to him, who turned out to   
  
be Miroku's reincarnate. Miroku, or the American transfer student Michael as he was known at   
  
the school, nodded his head smiling as she sang, her voice filling his senses as his eyes then locked   
  
to the other American transfer student Sarah, or Sango as their little group knew her.  
  
"Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight." Kagome looked out to her grandfather, mother, and Souta in the audience   
  
and smiled one of her now ever present smiles. They smiled back knowing she was finally home.  
  
"I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)" a tear fell down her cheek as visions of when they finally   
  
defeated Naraku 502 years before, two for her. But she sang on.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"KAGOME GET DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed from where he was fighting alongside his brother, Sesshomaru,   
  
against the youkai Naraku had thrown at them.  
  
Sango was guarding the unconscious Miroku whom had sucked in too many hell wasps with his kazaana.   
  
Kirara was protecting Shippo who was sparactically throwing out "Fox Fires" every now and then.   
  
But Kagome was in the thick of it all, face-to-face with Naraku, the devil himself.  
  
*I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears*  
  
"Naraku, you can stop all this. You're not completely evil. You have some good in you and you   
  
know it. Just call them off!" Kagome begged, hoping to be able to talk him out of fulfilling his   
  
sick desires.  
  
"I'm all evil, and you are being naive little girl." Naraku said lashing a tentacle at her, the   
  
sharp end aiming right at her heart.  
  
*Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight*  
  
"I'm not the naive one. I have more power than you'll ever know Naraku." Kagome muttered raising   
  
her glowing hand purifying the tentacle and all the other ones coming from his body. "I offered   
  
you a chance to redeem yourself. But now, now you shall pay for all the pain you have ever put   
  
anyone through. I will see to it."  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light surrounding the two and when it disappeared Kagome   
  
stood alone, holding in her hand the completed Shikon No Tama. The youkai that had been fighting   
  
against the Inu-taichi froze, took a look at the glowing Kagome, and ran. Sesshomaru, knowing   
  
that the hanyou Naraku was defeated, bid his thanks and left to dispose of any other youkai.  
  
Sango ran over to Miroku and looked at his hand while he was still unconscious, seeing that he   
  
no longer had a kazaana she smiled, Naraku was truly dead. Shippo looked around the battlesite   
  
and then looked at his mother and smiled, she had done it. Inuyasha, speechless, ran to Kagome   
  
and caught her in his arms just as her knees gave out on her.  
  
"Inuyasha...Its done. He's gone." she muttered looking up into his face.  
  
"I know, Kagome. I know." he said smiling and kissing her gently on the lips without truly even   
  
thinking of what he was doing.  
  
Surprised, Kagome pulled away and then smiled. Closing her eyes she kissed the hanyou she loved   
  
wishing for the moment to never end. The two of them shared their first kiss, gripping eachother   
  
as if their lives depended on it.  
  
*Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there!*  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt cold and couldn't feel Inuyasha in her arms anymore. Upon opening her eyes   
  
she saw that she had been transported through time and was in her well. Opening her hand she saw   
  
the Shikon No Tama and cried in pain and loss.  
  
"NO NO!! I CAN'T HAVE BEEN SENT BACK! I CAN'T HAVE BEEN! INUYASHA!!!!" she screamed after   
  
throwing herself repeatedly into the well trying to get back to him. She realized then that   
  
it wasn't working, she couldn't get back to him.  
  
*Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black*  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Say goodnight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Calling me  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Calling me as you fade to black  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath..." Kagome finished the song to thousands of clapping hands ands tears   
  
falling down her cheeks.  
  
Feeling two strong arms wrap around her she looked up and saw 'Hojo' holding her. She smiled and   
  
leaned against him wrapping her arms around his. Looking to the side she could see everyone   
  
throwing their graduation hats into the air and hugging one another. One thing she saw froze her   
  
at first before she smiled; 'Michael' and 'Sarah' were kissing for the first time.  
  
"You were thinking about it huh?" was what brought her back to reality.  
  
"Yea, but now I don't have to worry about it. Your with me and thats all that matters. You're   
  
back and I love you and I'm never letting you go." she said digging her fingers into his so she   
  
could grip his hands into her own.  
  
"Thats right. I'll always be here, I'll never leave you. I love you and I don't plan on letting   
  
you letting me go." Inuyasha said leaning around and kissing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it. It was my first songfic that is going online. I wrote one to Avril LaVigne's "Losing   
  
Grip." But I don't know if I'll put that one up. Its up to you if you like this one than maybe   
  
I'll put it up.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
